


Shaman Ceremony

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Anthroverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from Lonetail's story. In which she gives her apprentice her full name as a Shaman of Lightclan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaman Ceremony

Lonetail thought it over many times, but she had finally decided. She carefully wrapped a present in a small padded box and tied it up with a deep red bow. A smile crept onto her muzzle thinking about it. It was finally time to go see her little sister.  
She put on her cloak, securing the present close to herself before she set off. It was a clear mid-autumn day. The air was crisp with a slight chill. The trees were all in a magnificent show of colors. Vibrant oranges, yellows, and reds, blended to create a mural of the sprawling forest. The leaves seemed to dance as the wind blew. There were occasional sounds of stirring life deeper in the forest along with the normal skittering of birds and small mammal life. Lonetail suspected, but never could confirm, that it was deer. Walking through the forest always brought a sense of peace over her. The plant life and fauna of the region lent her their powers, whether they were aware or not. She used the power to observe. There was a stream to her left. The water babbled softly. Occasionally she would hear the splash of an otter or some other thirsty creature and the rustles of squirrels and birds hunting through leaf litter on the ground for food. She took in the scents of the forest as well, the earthy must of the decomposing leaves and the scent of the water. After nearly a full day of travel, she arrived at her little sister’s den.  
There was a hook just inside the door where her little sister’s cloak hung. Her sister’s was a deep red, her own was a deep green. Red had been her sister’s favorite color for as long as she could remember. To her sister the color meant mystery, power, and passion. It reminded her, personally, of blood.  
“Foxpaw, I’m here.” Lonetail called out and waited. A sleepy scrambling came from the back of the den. Foxpaw emerged from the darkened area, looking like she had only just dressed, and her fur was sticking out in every which direction. She had a sleepy smile on her face and greeted Lonetail with a hug.  
“Hey, Lonetail.”  
“Had a nice nap?”  
“Yeah,” Foxpaw had to stifle a yawn.  
Lonetail chuckled lightly and began fixing the younger cat’s fur.  
“You look like a pine tree. You can’t go to your naming ceremony looking like this.”  
Foxpaw batted at Lonetail’s paw playfully. It took some time to get all the kinks worked out of her fur, but she managed.  
“Alright, now it’s nearly time to meet with the others. Go get some real clothes on.” Lonetail said and pushed the younger cat towards her room.  
Lonetail waited in the kitchen area, sitting at a sturdy oak table. She had taken out the present and ran her pads over it. When she heard Foxpaw’s pawsteps approaching she carefully hid the gift.  
“You look beautiful.”  
Foxpaw’s ears flushed and she smiled at her big sister with pride. Lonetail placed her paw between her sister’s ears and ruffled her fur, smiling back.  
“We should leave now. Half-moon will be rising soon.”  
Lonetail and Foxpaw put on their cloaks and exited the house. They had a bit of a trek ahead of them, but it was one they made every half-moon. Half-moon was when all the shamans in the area would meet and exchange information, as well as preform rituals. Tonight was going to be a special night.  
The forest began to thin, giving way to moorland and then mountains. The moors were relatively quiet aside from the sounds of the grass moving in the wind. Lonetail didn’t favor the moor as much as the forest, but Foxpaw always had liked it more out there, able to run free without any obstructions. Lonetail preferred the shelter that trees provided.  
They reached the foot of the mountains and began picking their way along the path that had been used by their kind for centuries. It was rather well worn, but one couldn’t afford to let their guard down. The mountains were still a dangerous place. The sky above them was now setting in a blazing orange the same shade as Foxpaw’s pelt.  
They reached the plateau within the mountains, and up ahead, their destination. A cave known as ‘Fallen Star’ to them. Within this cave were thousands of crystals, and a caved in section that would let in moonlight. The moonlight glistened off of the quartz, making it appear as though you were in the sky with the stars. The tale was that there was once a member of Starclan who’s life had ended when she was just a kit. She so desperately longed to live that she traveled back to the earth and landed here, leaving stardust behind and living as a mortal once again.  
The other shamans of the area arrived roughly the same time as they had. After everyone arrived, they went together into Fallen Star. Upon reaching the main chamber of the cave Lonetail cleared her voice and spoke.  
“I have an announcement. My apprentice, Foxpaw, is ready to receive her full name as a shaman.” No one in particular looked surprised at this, but they did all look happy. Foxpaw and her friend Lynxpaw were chattering to each other.  
“I, Lonetail of Lightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the shaman, and with your help, she will serve her nation for many moons. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the shaman, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”  
“I do,” Came Foxpaw’s excited yet strong reply.  
“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a shaman. Foxpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Foxsky.” Pride was obvious in Lonetail’s voice.  
With the naming ceremony complete, there was cheering from the other shaman, and much congratulations to Foxsky. The normal half-moon activities commenced after everyone had calmed down. There was news shared of the status of the various clans that dotted the area. There was the usual feast of bread and herbs. After their feast, the shamans lay down their bedrolls on the floor of the cave, situated so that they could all be pressed up against the crystals of the walls and went to sleep.  
After most cats were already asleep or on their way there, Lonetail put a paw on Foxsky’s shoulder.  
“I have a gift for you, now that you’re a real shaman,” She said and handed the box to Foxsky, “You deserve this.”  
Foxsky ran her paws across the box and delicately undid the ribbon. She opened it carefully. As soon as she saw what was inside, her jaw went slack.  
“You’re giving this to me? It was-”  
“Yes, it was mom’s. She gave it to me when I became a shaman. Now I’m giving it to you. You’re not an apprentice anymore. You can handle its power. It is enchanted with the powers of the earth and sun. It is meant to protect you from harm.”  
Foxsky took the necklace out of the box and ran her pads across it, tracing every detail. She looked up at her sister again, eyes still wide with wonder. Lonetail took it from her paws and secured it around her neck.  
“May Starclan always watch over you. Now let’s get some sleep. We have to journey back tomorrow.” Lonetail said with a smile.  
Foxsky nodded in agreement, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She was again turning the pendent over in her paws. It was almost surreal to the little cat. She was a real shaman now. And now this gift. It was a lot to take in. She curled up on her mat, facing her older sister and went to sleep.


End file.
